Chi-Chi's Special Dragonballs
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Bulma Briefs Is Called To Chi-Chi's House To See Something Special And Gets A Enormous Surprise. Warning Contains- Lesbians, Incest, Futa, Breastfeeding And Weight Gain.


Chi-Chi's Special Dragonballs

It was a warm day as Bulma Briefs drove toward her friend's home at Mt Pallet. Her friend Chichi Son had called her up and told her she had gotten something that she just had to see with own eyes. Bulma had asked but Chichi had said it was a surprise and that she would have to come out to see her to even believe what it was.

So here she was driving out to the Son home which thankfully was not fair from her home Capsule Corp in Capital City but it was a very warm day and thanks to all the wishing on the magical Dragonballs over the years Shenron had taken them to the other world with Goku so they could not even wish for the temp to go down just a little but that was a good thing as people mostly the Z fighters had gotten to use to wishing on them for things that were just meant to happen like her Saiyan husband Vegeta leaving the planet and heading for the stars to find more worthy people like Frieza and Cell to fight so he could be ready to fight Goku in the other world.

But that really didn't bother her for she still had her sexy half Saiyan lover her daughter Bra Briefs. She had the strength of a Saiyan along with the stamina not to mention her enormous bouncy white shiny round milk heavy double LL cup breast with their fat four inches dark red nipples and her most amazing body part a 6 foot long 14 inches thick veiny penis with its watermelon sized hairless testicles full to the brim with thick white tasty seed.

As Bulma drove thru the countryside she felt a drop of sweat roll down her enormous round bouncy white breast and down into her deep cleavage before sliding down the left side of her new huge round shiny potbelly with it's popped out belly button that she had got from drinking gallons of her sexy daughters thick white milk.

Soon enough Bulma saw two dome shaped home on the left side of the road sitting side by side with only a short pecked fences between the two the one on them belonged to Videl and her daughter Pan who lived alone as Chi-Chi's oldest son had been destroyed by the shadow dragon Omega Shenron before Goku could destroy the dragon. Videl thought was not to sad as her daughter Pan had not long after become a very sexy half saiyan girl and Videl according to Chi-Chi had not wait long to hop into bed with her daughter. The second house belonged to Both Chi-Chi and her two lovers Android 18 and her daughter Mina who had moved in after 18 had found her husband Krillien in bed with Yamsa. Chi-Chi had offers the two empty bedrooms her sons had once lived in for the two to live in before according to Chi-Chi Android 18 had kissed her passionately on the lips before 18 carried her to the master bedroom where she claimed her for life.

As Bulma pulled into the Son house driveway she saw Videl and Pan laying in their front yard in a pair of string bikinis Videl's was dark purple and only covered her huge fat dark red 4 inch nipples and her fat hairless pussy as well the enormous penis that was straining the bottoms while Pan wore a similar bikini but hers was dark red. As Bulma looked at the two sunbathing she couldn't help but notices how big Pan had gotten since the shadow dragons were defeated. Pan had grown taller by at least 4 feet, her once slender arms were now huge round muscled arms with thick veins, her legs had grown thick with huge round muscles as well, while her breast had become a pair of enormous white round orbs full of milk according to Chi-Chi, her once flat four ab stomach had swelled out not unlike her own into a huge round shiny smooth potbelly that looked like she was six months pregnant and topped with a popped out belly button, Pan had also let her strait black hair grow out it now came to right over her now enormous round tight bubble butt, Pan being half-sayian like Bra also had an inpressvie looking penis bulging out the front of her bikini bottoms from what Chi-Chi had told her it was 12 inches long and 10 inches thick with a pair of casaba melon sized testicles full to the brim with tasty seed which from the size of Videl worked like Bra's. Bulma then looked at Videl and noticed that she had gotten bigger as well her arms and legs had huge bulging round tan muscles covered in thick veins, her breast had swelled to a double KK cup, her strait black hair now reached the backs of her knees, her butt had swelled up to a nice enormous round toned bubble butt and her once flat eight pack abs had swelled up to a huge round shiny tanned potbelly with a large popped out belly button on top and she had also grown a enormous veiny penis like all of them had. Videl's was at least 10 inches long 8 inches thick with honeydew sized testicles full of tasty cum. After looking at the two beautiful women next door Bulma climbed from her hover car. As she walked to her friends front door she marveled at her own change ever since she'd been sleeping with her own daughter. Her breast had become enormous while filling with gallons of sweet white milk, her slender arms and legs had bulked up with thick huge muscles covered in large pulsing veins, her once large butt had now swelled up to a tight enormous round white juicy bubble butt and her once flat toned four packed abs were now a huge round smooth shiny potbelly that made her look eight months pregnant again and was topped by a large popped out belly button as well her enormous 10 inch long 8 inch thick veiny penis that was streching her panies. But those were not the only changes to her for some reason her daughter's sweet thick white breast milk had made her younger that first time she suckled from her daughter's huge dark red fat nipples and now she looked like she did when she first started looking for the Dragonballs this made making love to her only daughter a lot easier as her body could now keep up with her massive amount of saiyan stamina.

Walking up to the front door of the Son house Bulma knocked on the arched metal door before it slide open and she was greeted by the form of a nearly naked Android 18 who was wearing nothing but a pair of black mid-thigh cotton socks and a pair of black cotton panties that looked ready to burst apart from her enormous penis and the half covered enormous white, jiggly, round and soft butt. While in her enormous muscled arms she held her 14 year old daughter Mira who wore nothing but a pair of light pink cotton panties with all seven Dragonballs on them and a pair of light pink cotton knee socks while hungry sucking on 18's left ten inch dark pink nipple as her mother held her muscled white body. As Bulma looked at the girl's body she could tell Mira had gotten bigger her breast were a size double PP, her butt was almost enormous and could barely fit into her little dragonball panties that looked as if they would rip at the seams any minute, her arms and legs were huge with thick muscles while her feet were large. Though it was both Mira's belly and her penis that had grown the most Mira had an enormous round, smooth and dome shaped tight potbelly that she knew was fill of both 18's and Chi-Chi's thick white milk a belly that was getting even bigger as she looked at it. While that girls penis which had been large at least 10 inches long and 9 inches thick was now if she guessed by the bulge stretching the front of her dragonball panties it would have to be at least 16 inches long and 14 inches thick.

As she studied the young girl 18 spoke "Oh come in Bulma we've been waiting for you please go into the living room with Chi-Chi while I finish feeding Mira her lunch she is such a hungry girl and she is getting nice and big for mommy". Bulma smiled and gently caressed the girl's plump soft round butt cheeks causing the girl to moan against her mother's left breast which caused 18 to let out a loud moan "Oh Mira honey you almost made mommy come and waste her seed".

This caused Bulma to smile and her enormous penis to throb under her short dark blue mid-thigh straight skirt which caused a enormous tent to push out the front. Walking into the living room Bulma saw her long-time friend Chi-Chi Son she was sitting on an enormous couch wearing nothing but some dark purple cotton panties not unlike the ones she wore when they first met and a pair of mid-thigh dark purple fishnet stockings. Chi-Chi was gently rubbing her massive round bare white belly while lying back on the couch. Bulma knew at once that Chi-Chi was once again pregnant as it was the way she had been when she was pregnant with Goten but this baby was Chi-Chi and 18's first sense they got married over a year ago. As Chi-Chi rubbed her massive belly Bulma noticed Chi-Chi's penis that was straining her dark purple panties it was if she was right even bigger than the last time the two were in bed together at that time she would say it was 12 inches long and 10 inches thick now though it had to be at least 20 inches long and 18 inches thick which her honeydew sized testicles under it.

As Bulma watched Chi-Chi rub her pregnant belly 18 walked in and sat down next to her wife and began to rub her massive belly for her as Chi-Chi reached over and rubbed the enormous 17 inch long 12 inch thick veiny penis that was straining Android 18 panies. At the same time Mina ran into the room gently rubbing her bloated belly and wadded up to her before asking "Aunt Bulma can I please suck your dick like I do both my mommies"


End file.
